


Forgiveness

by Higgles123



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Reader is terrified of having a simple blood test and Bane doesn't understand why
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forgiveness

“Truthfully I cannot comprehend why on earth you are so terrified. It is merely a needle. You are behaving as though the nurse is going to stab you to death with it.”

You eyeballed Bane with a scowl. Of course, he wouldn’t understand because the man wasn’t terrified of anything. He was not even terrified of the great big poisonous snake that you had found hissing underneath your bed the other morning. He had simply picked it up behind the head without any hesitation and disposed of it in the garden while you watched on in horror, waiting for him to be bitten and poisoned to his death. Nor had he been afraid when the two of you had been flying back from your honeymoon and the private jet’s engine had caught on fire, causing you to do almost do an emergency landing on the ocean. He had simply patted your hand and reassured you that the emergency life craft would do its job and keep you safe if need be. The man was positively unflappable.

“I just don’t like them, alright?” you balked at the thought. “I’m fairly certain it all stems back to being a kid and living in Germany when my Dad was stationed there. I had to have my tonsils out in a German hospital, and I don’t think I’d ever had a blood test before. I freaked out because I wasn’t allowed my parents in the room and I couldn’t understand a word anyone said, so they just started pinning me down until I couldn’t move.”

“And how many blood tests have you had since then?”

“I dunno,” you shrugged. “I can’t say I’ve counted. Maybe ten?”

“So you’re going to allow one bad experience negate ten not so bad ones?” he frowned at you, his forehead wrinkling. “The first time you had sex with a man, I doubt it was a pleasurable experience but it hasn’t stopped you from enjoying a rather voracious appetite in that regard ever since, has it?”

“That’s not the same and you know it,” you smacked him lightly on the arm.

“I agree to disagree, my dear,” Bane’s eyes crinkled as he smirked at the annoyance on your face. He loved how easily he could wind you up, and your attempts at being angry were ridiculously endearing to him.

Before you could argue the point further, the door opened and the nurse called your name. You eyed the smiling assassin in a blue tunic warily as you followed her in with Bane hot on your heels. The little cardboard kidney dish was set out on the desk already with three plastic tubes and a needle in it, and you almost fell onto the chair the nurse directed you to as your legs started to give way from beneath you.

“No need to look so afraid,” the nurse reassured you, taking a seat opposite you as Bane took the seat beside you. “This little blood test will be nothing compared to the baby you’ll delivering in eight months.”

“I’d rather give birth a hundred times than do this,” you muttered, ignoring the way Bane tittered slightly beneath his breath at your comment.

“I’m fairly certain you’ll have a different opinion when the time comes,” the nurse gave a knowing smile to Bane, and you had to resist the urge to wipe the smug fucking look off of her face. “Right then, which arm is usually the best for getting blood out of?”

“Either,” you shrugged, knowing you were being unhelpful but completely uncaring.

“We’ll try this one first then,” the nurse chirped joyfully, seemingly unfazed by your attitude.

Your knee began to bob up and down uncontrollably as she fastened the tourniquet around the top of your arm, and your breathing started to come out fast and shallow as she prodded at your veins, trying to find a suitable one to stab into. Bane placed his hand on your knee and pushed slightly to stop it from moving, which only caused you to start bobbing the other one instead.

“Alrighty, I think I’ve got a good one here so if you just keep still for me,” the nurse declared. “And there’ll just be a short scratch.”

You closed your eyes and let out a hiss as the needle slid beneath your skin, and you opened them briefly to meet Bane’s as your breathing began to come out even faster.

“It’s just coming out a little slow,” the nurse sounded almost apologetic. “Hopefully we’ll get enough from this one otherwise we’ll have to go again.”

As she began to move the needle around in your vein, trying to collect enough blood to fill her three tubes, you found yourself starting to feel a little dizzy. You shot Bane a panicked look, swallowing rapidly in an attempt to hold back the vomit you could feel coming up.

“Calm down,” he murmured, rubbing your back. “Slow your breathing and-“

His words were rapidly cut short when you suddenly leaned forward and vomited all over your shoes before you could stop yourself. The nurse barely batted an eyelid and using her free hand, passed you a tissue and continued on with the blood taking.

“Sorry,” you croaked as Bane took the tissue and began to wipe at the little stain of vomit that had landed on your blouse. “Are you nearly done?”

“Almost hun,” the nurse nodded, as she took attached the third and final bottle. “You’re doing really well.”

But not well enough, because you felt the needle move a tiny bit and the next minute there were stars swimming in your vision.

“I’m gonna faint,” you muttered, your eyelids flickering and you gripped hold of Bane’s arm for dear life. “Bane, please, I’m gonna-“

… … …

“Y/N? Open your eyes, my dear.”

“I think she’s coming around now.”

You opened your eyes and looked up at the two frowning faces staring down at you. There was something soft beneath you, and you realised you were lying on a bed.

“You truly were not being over dramatic when you said you had an aversion to needles,” Bane tried to tease, but you could see the concern for you in his eyes.

Sitting up gingerly, the nurse thrust a cup of water at you and you sipped at it slowly, trying to smile at Bane to reassure him that you were alright.

“Please tell me you got all the blood you needed before I keeled over?” you were desperately hoping.

“I did,” the nurse nodded, her and Bane chuckling as they recalled the moment that you had keeled over. Bane had kept hold of you while the nurse continued to get the last of the blood out so that she wouldn’t have to stab you again, and then she finally had Bane move you onto the bed.

“Thank God,” you sighed.

“Right, I’m just going to go and take these down to the lab, and then when I come up we’ll check on your blood pressure and make sure you’re safe to leave.”

The nurse disappeared and the second the door had closed, Bane reached for your hand. Closing his fingers around yours, he squeezed gently and pressed his forehead against your own.

“I am truly sorry I doubted your phobia,” his tone was sincere. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“I hope you can forgive my utter pathetic-ness in vomiting and then fainting,” you smirked, pressing a kiss against the mouthpiece of his mask.

“Truly, Y/N, I really am very sorry,” he apologised again.

“Can I get that in writing?” you grinned impishly. “Cos I reckon this is a piece of history right here; _the_ Bane apologising.”

“I can easily rescind it,” he arched an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

“That is correct,” he mused. “And next time, you tell me you are afraid of something I shall believe you without question. Well, apart from when you start squealing like a banshee because a moth has gotten into our bedroom.”

“Hey,” you pretended to scowl. “They’re terrifying.”

With a chuckle, Bane wrapped his arms around you and pressed his cheek to the top of your head. You might be the most fearful creature on the planet, but he would make sure to protect you from everything that terrified from now on.

Even the moths.


End file.
